


a dwindling, mercurial high

by TOBIOKUN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, M/M, Matchmaking, sad ending maybe, slight nsfw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOBIOKUN/pseuds/TOBIOKUN
Summary: Malam itu, Ushijima bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan memberikan efek yang cukup luar biasa untuk memegang kendali atas perasaannya.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 11





	a dwindling, mercurial high

**Author's Note:**

> one day i listened to illicit affairs by taylor swift and i cant help myself to not write something about it. so yeah here it goes. i hope you enjoy and can feel the angst <3

Malam itu Ushijima untuk keempat kalinya dalam satu minggu terakhir menginjak lantai bar dan duduk di kursi yang sama dengan tiga kunjungan sebelumnya.

Malam itu Ushijima tidak berniat untuk mabuk. Ia hanya membutuhkan sedikit dorongan dari alkohol di genggamannya.

Juga, malam itu, Ushijima bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan memberikan efek yang cukup luar biasa untuk memegang kendali atas perasaannya.

Pria yang (menurutnya) sangat cantik dengan surai berwarna coklat duduk di sebelahnya. Tatapannya sendu, tapi Ushijima bisa bertaruh saat itu juga bahwa sebenarnya dibalik tatapan sendu itu pemiliknya memiliki kepribadian yang ceria.

Ushijima bisa merasakan perasaan yang aneh dan tidak biasa. Seperti ada yang mendorongnya untuk mengucapkan barang sepatah kata. Namun sebagian dari dirinya juga merejeksi perasaan itu.

Bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri pun sepertinya berakhir sia-sia. Pada akhirnya Ushijima melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang sejujurnya ia sendiri sedikit menyesal telah menanyakannya.

“ _Rough night, huh?_ ” Ushijima berkata seraya menggoyangkan gelas di tangannya perlahan dengan gerakan memutar.

Pria di samping Ushijima menoleh sedikit ke arahnya. Ia lalu meneguk minumannya dan tertawa kecil.

“Hm? Apa iya?” tanyanya, yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ushijima tidak tahu harus menanggapinya dengan apa. Maka ia membiarkan musik klasik yang diputar oleh bar tersebut mengisi kekosongan yang ada di antara mereka.

“Menurut lo temen masa kecil itu gimana?” Pria di sampingnya bertanya pada Ushijima. Netranya menangkap milik Ushijima dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membalas tatapannya.

Ushijima menaikkan kedua alisnya. “Teman masa kecil? Kamu bertanya dalam konteks apa?”

Pria di sebelahnya mendengus. “Konteks apa aja, deh. Pokoknya menurut lo temen masa kecil itu gimana, sih?”

“Hal yang baik. Mereka selalu ada sejak kita kecil sampai kita dewasa, kan? Kamu seperti punya seseorang untuk diajak tumbuh bersama. Saya sendiri nggak punya teman masa kecil jadi kurang tahu rasanya gimana. Tapi mungkin seru?” jawab Ushijima.

Pria di sebelahnya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. “Kenapa semua orang bilang punya temen masa kecil itu seru, sih? Ya, tapi emang seru. Tapi nggak se-seru yang mereka kira kalo orang tua udah ikut campur.”

Ah. Ushijima diam-diam bisa mengetahui akar masalah yang membuat pria di sampingnya ini berwajah sendu.

Ushijima menanggapinya dengan hening. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Haruskah ia meminjamkan bahunya? Haruskah ia menghiburnya?

Sebelum Ushijima selesai dengan pikirannya, pria tersebut telah membuka percakapan kembali.

“Kemarin gue dijodohin sama temen masa kecil gue sendiri. Alasannya sederhana, cuma gara-gara orang tua kita pengen kita berdua nikah. Aneh, kan?” jelas pria itu.

Ushijima sekali lagi tidak merespon. Tapi ia cukup terkejut pria ini cukup mempercayai Ushijima untuk diceritakan masalahnya meskipun mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain.

“Bisa aja kita berdua nolak perjodohan bodoh itu. Tapi gue gak sanggup liat wajah kecewa dari orang tua gue maupun orang tua dia. _I do love him, though. But not in a very romantic way._ Dan gue gak nganggep perjodohan ini sangat buruk, cuma ya.. _it's just too soon for me._ “

Pria tersebut menjeda ceritanya sebentar seraya meminum minumannya, lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

“Iwa-chan juga bilang dia gak masalah sama perjodohan ini. Dia nurut-nurut aja. _And that's exactly the most annoying part._ Dia bahkan gak coba ikut protes atau gimana. _I mean,_ apa dia gak kaget tiba-tiba dijodohin sama gue? Aneh banget tuh orang, dia iya-iya aja disuruh nikah sama manusia macem gue.”

Ushijima menyimak. Ia mendengarkan sambil memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk mereaksi curhatan pria ini.

“Jadi poin kamu adalah kamu kesal karena tiba-tiba dijodohkan dengan teman masa kecilmu tapi kamu juga tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu?” tanya Ushijima.

“Ya, kurang lebih begitu,” jawab pria tersebut. “ _By the way_ gue udah cerita banyak gini tapi gue belum kenal sama orang yang gue curhatin.”

Ushijima menoleh, menemukan netra pria tersebut menangkap miliknya.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“ _Okay._ Gue Oikawa Tooru.”

“Boleh saya panggil kamu dengan nama depan?” tanya Ushijima.

“Suka-suka lo, dah.”

─────────

Oikawa terbangun pukul tujuh di pagi hari. Dan ia ingat betul apa yang terjadi semalam. Oikawa menoleh ke arah sisi ranjang yang lain dan benar saja. Paras tampan Ushijima Wakatoshi yang masih terlelap adalah hal kedua yang menyapanya setelah kamar yang sangat asing baginya.

Oikawa menghela napasnya. Ia masih tidak percaya semalam ia benar-benar melakukan seks dengan Ushijima—orang asing yang ia temui di bar kemarin malam, dengan keadaan ia telah dijodohkan dengan Iwaizumi—teman masa kecilnya.

Namun, jika Oikawa boleh berterus terang, ia cukup menikmati malamnya dengan Ushijima. Ini tentu bukan pertama kalinya Oikawa melakukan seks. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu dalam Ushijima yang bisa ia rasa berbeda, tapi dalam maksud yang positif.

Cara Ushijima memperlakukan Oikawa begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian. Berkali-kali Ushijima bertanya apa Oikawa baik-baik saja ataukah ia butuh sesuatu. Biasanya Oikawa tidak terlalu suka pada orang yang terlalu sering bertanya. Namun untuk Ushijima sepertinya adalah pengecualian. Oikawa justru merasa senang dan diperhatikan setiap Ushijima mengecek keadaannya.

Oikawa merasakan ada pergerakan dari sisi lain kasur. Ushijima sudah bangun.

Oikawa merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran kasur, lalu diikuti oleh Ushijima.

“Um, Tooru.. soal semalam saya.. um..” Ushijima berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada Oikawa namun ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

“Gak papa. _This is none of your fault,_ ” jawab Oikawa.

Lalu hening. Ushijima masih sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia tahu bahwa Oikawa telah dijodohkan dengan orang lain tapi ia tetap terbutakan oleh nafsu. Seharusnya ia tidak membuka pembicaraan dengan Oikawa semalam di bar.

Oikawa pun larut pada pikirannya sendiri. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Beberapa bulan lagi ia akan menikah dengan Iwaizumi. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melupakan perasaan senang, bahagia, merasa dilindungi, yang diberikan oleh Ushijima semalam.

Oikawa tahu ini salah, tapi ia tidak mau ini berakhir.

“Ushijima.”

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh, sambil menunggu Oikawa melanjutkan ucapannya.

“ _Let's continue this._ ” Oikawa berkata dengan tegas.

Ushijima sedikit terkejut, lalu bertanya, “Apa?”

“Ini semua. _I know you want it too._ “

Oikawa tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ushijima juga ingin melanjutkan entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi-

“Gimana dengan urusan perjodohan kamu?” tanya Ushijima.

“Itu urusan gue. Selama kita ngelakuinnya diem-diem kayaknya bakal _fine-fine_ aja,” jawab Oikawa.

Keadaan kembali hening. Ushijima menimbang perkataan Oikawa. Apa ia harus menerima tawaran Oikawa? Jauh di dalam hati ia mau hanya saja, ia tidak mau terus merasa bersalah dan seolah menjadi perusak hubungan antara Oikawa dan Iwaizumi.

Persetan.

“ _This is for physical relationship only,_ ” ucap Ushijima tegas.

“ _Physical relationship it is._ “

─────────

Oikawa memasang maskernya dan menatap dirinya di cermin. Hoodie hitam dengan celana pendek selutut. Rambut yang sengaja ia biarkan sedikit berantakan— toh nanti pada akhirnya akan tetap berantakan.

Oikawa akan mengunjungi apartemen Ushijima malam ini, selagi orang tuanya berada di luar kota. Jadi mungkin ia bisa bermalam di apartemen Ushijima dan kembali besok pagi.

Oikawa meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada yang akan ditemuinya.

 **Oikawa** : _I'm on my way_

 **Ushijima** : _Okay. See you_

Oikawa memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku hoodienya dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

“Mau kemana?” Sebuah suara dari arah dapur menghentikan langkah Oikawa. Ah iya, Oikawa lupa. Tadi sore Iwaizumi berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ia pikir Iwaizumi sudah pulang kembali.

“Mau lari sekalian nge-gym,” jawab Oikawa sambil meneruskan langkahnya menuju pintu rumah.

“Hah? Tumben? Sejak kapan lo doyan nge-gym?” tanya Iwaizumi.

“Tanya mulu lo kaya dora.” Oikawa mengambil sepatunya dan duduk di lantai untuk memakainya. “Kalo pulang pintunya jangan lupa dikunci. Ada kunci rumah, kan?”

Iwaizumi berjalan mendekat ke Oikawa, lalu bersandar pada dinding. “Gue nginep, nemenin lo di rumah.”

Sesaat Oikawa menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu ia hanya menjawab, “Oh.”

Selesai memakai sepatunya, Oikawa bangkit dan bersiap keluar rumah. Namun suara Iwaizumi menginterupsinya lagi.

“Pamitnya mana? Sini salim dulu dong sama calon suami,” ucap Iwaizumi dengan nada bercanda.

Oikawa mendengus. “Kayak gue mau nikah sama lo aja.”

“Kayak lo bisa nolak aja. _By the way_ lo pulang jam berapa? Perlu dijemput gak?” tanya Iwaizumi.

“Gak usah, gue bisa pulang sendiri. Gue pulang agak maleman kayaknya, jadi jangan nungguin gue. _Bye._ “

Dengan begitu Oikawa membuka pintu rumah dan berlari menjauh dari pekarangan rumahnya. Tak lupa ia memasang tudung hoodienya agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenalinya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Ushijima, Oikawa merutuki kesialannya malam ini. Iwaizumi akan menginap di rumahnya, yang berarti ia tidak bisa bermalam di apartemen Ushijima. Dan juga berarti, ia tidak bisa merasakan dekapan hangat Ushijima lebih lama lagi.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Oikawa telah sampai di lobi apartemen Ushijima. Ia berjalan menuju lift, lalu menekan tombol naik.

Di dalam lift, Oikawa sempat memandangi cincin pertunangan yang tersemat pada jari manisnya. Ya, Oikawa telah bertunangan dengan Iwaizumi seminggu setelah pengumuman mereka akan dijodohkan. Apakah Ushijima tahu soal hal ini? Tentu. Oikawa hanya merasa ia perlu memberitahu Ushijima.

_“I'm already engaged to Iwa-chan.” Oikawa berucap datar, tapi bisa ditemukan nada gugup dan takut di sana. “Tapi kita masih bisa lanjutin ini. Jangan khawatir, semua aman.”_

_Ushijima tertawa miris. Mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tidur dengan seseorang yang telah bertunangan dan yang jelas tak lama lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Menyedihkan._

_“Maaf. Gue cuma merasa lo perlu tau hal ini,” lanjut Oikawa._

_Ushijima menyesap kopinya yang masih panas, lalu menjawab, “That's fine. Kamu mau melanjutkan hubungan terlarang ini? Mari kita lanjutkan.”_

_Oikawa sedikit tertohok saat Ushijima menyebut kata-kata 'hubungan terlarang'. Memang seharusnya Oikawa tidak melakukan ini. Namun dirinya juga menolak untuk berhenti._

Oikawa mengehela napasnya berat, lalu melepas cincin pertunangannya dan meletakkannya pada saku celana.

Kini Oikawa telah berada di depan pintu apartemen Ushijima. Tidak perlu memencet bel, Oikawa menekan beberapa tombol di gagang pintu dan pintu otomatis terbuka. Oikawa masuk ke dalam apartemen lalu menutup pintunya. Ia tak lupa melepas masker sekaligus tudung hoodienya.

Dari pintu apartemen, Oikawa bisa melihat Ushijima sedang sibuk di dapur dengan hanya mengenakan celana _training_ abu-abu panjang dan tanpa atasan sama sekali. Diam-diam Oikawa memuja bentuk tubuh Ushijima yang sangat indah, terlebih lagi bagian punggungnya.

Rupanya Ushijima sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk Oikawa maupun untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menuangkan minuman ke gelas kaca berukuran ramping yang terletak di meja _pantry_.

“ _Shall we get a drink before we doing it?_ ” tawar Ushijima, masih sambil menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya.

“ _I have no time for drinks._ Iwa-chan nginep di rumah jadi gue harus pulang malam ini juga.” Ada nada penyesalan di dalam jawaban Oikawa.

Ushijima menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menaruh botol minuman di dekat gelas-gelasnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Oikawa yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Ushijima mendekat ke telinga Oikawa, dan berbisik, “ _Then I guess we should do it quickly right here right now._ “

Detik selanjutnya adalah pikiran Oikawa yang hilang arah dan Ushijima yang bergairah.

─────────

Satu bulan.

Dua bulan.

Tiga bulan.

Empat bulan. Dua minggu.

Oikawa masih kerap mengunjungi apartemen Ushijima pada pagi, siang, sore, maupun malam. Oikawa masih kerap keluar rumah mengenakan hoodienya beralasan ingin lari sebentar, tapi pulang dengan wajah merah masam. Oikawa masih kerap mengenakan pakaian dengan kerah leher panjang di siang hari yang panas untuk menutupi bekas kecupan.

Sampai kapan Oikawa dan Ushijima akan melakukan ini semua? Sampai Iwaizumi memergoki mereka berdua? Tentu tidak. Sampai Ushijima maupun Oikawa merasa bosan dengan satu sama lain? Akan butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua. Atau sampai Oikawa dan Iwaizumi menentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka? Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Entahlah.

Ushijima tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini pada siapapun termasuk Oikawa, tapi ia diam-diam berharap bahwa hubungannya dengan Oikawa akan terus berlanjut. Egois? Sangat. Ushijima sangat tahu hal itu. Namun ia—bisa dikatakan—sudah jatuh sangat dalam pada pesona Oikawa, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali ke permukaan.

Saat ini pukul dua siang. Ushijima berada di apartemennya, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya membolak-balik majalah langganannya, lalu menggonta-ganti saluran televisi yang tidak berniat ia tonton, lalu membalas beberapa pesan dari temannya.

Ushijima hendak membalas lagi pesan dari temannya, tapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika melihat kontak Oikawa yang tersemat di urutan paling atas. Sudah empat hari Oikawa tidak menghubungi Ushijima. Terakhir mereka berkomunikasi ketika Ushijima meminta Oikawa untuk mengunjungi apartemennya, tapi Oikawa berkata ia belum bisa kesana karena sibuk.

Sesungguhnya, inilah saat-saat yang Ushijima takutkan. Ketika Oikawa perlahan pergi dari dirinya. Ketika Oikawa tidak pernah memberinya kabar lagi. Ushijima tahu, ia tidak seharusnya terlalu menaruh harap pada seseorang yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan resmi sepenuhnya milik orang lain. Tapi Ushijima tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu, sekalipun hal itu kerap kali menyakitinya.

Ushijima menekan kontak Oikawa, lalu menekan tombol telepon. Selagi mendengarkan nada tunggu, Ushijima tak berhenti menggumam kalimat-kalimat seperti berdoa agar Oikawa menjawab panggilannya.

“ _Halo, Ushi? Kenapa?_ “

Katakan Ushijima terlewat berlebihan, tapi ia sangat rindu suara Oikawa (terlebih suara Oikawa ketika di atas ranjang).

“Ah.. itu, nggak papa. Saya cuma mau telepon aja. Apa kamu sibuk?” tanya Ushijima pada Oikawa.

Terdapat jeda beberapa detik sebelum terdengar jawaban dari Oikawa.

“ _Gak terlalu, sih. Kenapa?_ “

Ushijima menelan ludahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup tanpa alasan.

“Ehm, kamu ada waktu malam ini? Bisa ke apartemen saya? Saya.. eum... sedikit kangen.”

Setelah jeda lima detik tanpa jawaban, Ushijima mendengar suara tawa Oikawa dari ujung sana. Saat itu juga Ushijima menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. _Bodoh. Kenapa pakai bilang kangen segala? Ushijima bodoh._

“ _Gak salah denger gue? Lo? Kangen gue? Kesambet apa, nih?_ ” Pertanyaannya diakhiri dengan suara tawa yang belum juga selesai.

“Lupakan saya bilang apa tadi. Intinya apa kamu ada waktu nanti malam?” tanya Ushijima lagi.

“ _Hm, coba kita liat. Nanti malem.. ah! Gue ada acara makan malem keluarga sama Iwa-chan. Gak yakin gue kalo bisa kabur dari sana terus ke apart lo._ “

Mendengar jawaban dari Oikawa, Ushijima merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Ada rasa kesal, rasa sedih, juga sedikit kecewa. Tapi ia tahu posisinya di sini.

“Ah, baiklah. Mungkin lain waktu. Terima kasih Oi-”

“ _Nanti sore gue bisa, kok. Mungkin sampe jam 6, abis itu gue cabut. Is that enough? I.. kinda miss you too._ “

Jangan ditanya seberapa kencang degup jantung Ushijima saat ini. Oikawa juga merindukannya. Perasaan rindunya terbalas. Ushijima tidak peduli jika Oikawa hanya bisa sebentar menemuinya nanti. Ia hanya perlu Oikawa Tooru.

“Lebih dari cukup. Silahkan langsung ke apartemen saya saja nanti, saya tidak akan kemana-mana.”

“ _Okay. See you._ “

─────────

Oikawa memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia lalu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

“Lama amat teleponnya. Dari siapa?” Suara Iwaizumi mengagetkannya dari belakang.

“Bisa gak sih, gak usah ngagetin orang?” protes Oikawa.

“Salah sendiri kaget. Siapa sih yang telepon? Sampe ketawa keras gitu tadi,” tanya Iwaizumi.

“Apa sih, kepo amat kaya admin akun gosip,” jawab Oikawa, lalu berjalan mendahului Iwaizumi menuju rak berikutnya.

Iwaizumi mengambil langkah lebar menyusul Oikawa.

“Ini masih banyak yang harus dibeli?” tanya Oikawa.

Iwaizumi mengecek daftar belanja di ponselnya, lalu menjawab, “Kurang sabun cuci piring sama sabun cuci baju doang.”

“Huft. Terus nanti kalo udah nikah kita harus belanja-belanja kayak gini tiap bulan? Males banget,” keluh Oikawa.

Iwaizumi mendengus kesal.

─────────

Oikawa menopang dagunya, bosan. Sudah satu jam ia duduk di kursi restoran bersama dengan keluarganya dan keluarga Iwaizumi, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam pembicaraan mereka.

“Haduh, kita jadi banyak ngobrol ya? Padahal tujuan makan malem bareng ini bukan itu. Ayo deh langsung mulai aja kayaknya, biar gak kelamaan,” ucap Ibu Oikawa.

Oikawa melirik dari ekor matanya, sedikit penasaran dengan apa maksud ucapan Ibunya barusan.

“Oke, jadi seperti yang kita tahu, Tooru sama Hajime sudah bertunangan beberapa bulan lalu, dan mereka jelas akan menikah. Pertanyaannya, kapan mereka akan menikah?” Suara Ayah Iwaizumi menangkap perhatian Oikawa. Ah, masalah perjodohan lagi. Dan kali ini bahasannya adalah pernikahan.

Oikawa diam-diam memusatkan perhatian pada pembahasan kali ini. Memang sudah empat bulan sejak ia dan Iwaizumi bertunangan, dan mungkin mereka akan menikah tak lama lagi. Hanya saja Oikawa berharap keluarganya maupun keluarga Iwaizumi memberi Oikawa dan Iwaizumi mau memberikan waktu beberapa bulan lagi. Toh, memangnya untuk apa buru-buru menikah?

Namun, kalimat yang Oikawa dengar selanjutnya mampu membuat Oikawa terkejut dan mempertanyakan banyak hal pada dirinya sendiri.

“Malam ini kita tentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka berdua. Usulku sih bulan depan aja, terus sekarang tinggal milih tanggal.”

Oikawa hampir tersedak. Apa ia tidak salah dengar barusan? Bulan depan? Ia dan Iwaizumi akan menikah bulan depan? Yang benar saja?

“Bulan depan?! Nggak, nggak, nggak. Nggak bisa langsung bikin keputusan gitu dong. Yang mau nikah kan aku sama Iwa-chan, harusnya ada persetujuan dulu dari kita berdua,” protes Oikawa degan nada bicaranya yang sedikit meninggi.

“Gue gak masalah, kok,” tanggap Iwaizumi santai.

“Iwa-chan _please_?!?!” Kini Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi kesal.

“Kenapa? Emang mau nunggu apa lagi?” tanya Iwaizumi. Seluruh anggota keluarga mengangguk setuju pada ucapan Iwaizumi, kecuali Oikawa.

Suasana hati Oikawa benar-benar berantakan malam ini. Percakapan terus berlanjut, tapi Oikawa enggan untuk mendengarkan. Pikirannya penuh. Ia ingin memprotes lagi tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Lima orang melawan ia sendirian? Yang benar saja.

Oikawa mengalihkan pandangan ke luar restoran. Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Ushijima? Apa ini berarti ia harus menghentikan segalanya yang menyangkut tentang Ushijima?

Bagaimanapun juga, cepat atau lambat ia memang harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ushijima. Ia telah memiliki Iwaizumi, dan sebentar lagi mereka akan resmi menikah. Namun di sisi lain, Oikawa masih enggan dan berat untuk melepas Ushijima. Ya, Oikawa tahu ia salah.

Oikawa menghela napasnya panjang. Tidak ia sangka semuanya akan menjadi rumit seperti ini. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa memberi tahu Ushijima?

─────────

Dua minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir Ushijima dengan Oikawa pada sore hari itu. Setelahnya, Oikawa benar-benar hilang tanpa kabar apapun. Tidak ada pesan, tidak ada panggilan telepon, dan jelas tidak ada kunjungan. Bahkan setelah pertemuan mereka pada sore hari itu Oikawa tidak mengirimkan pesan apapun padanya.

Ushijima bertanya-tanya kesibukan apa yang Oikawa lakukan saat ini. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Oikawa tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang membuatnya sibuk seharian penuh hingga mengabaikan pesan dari seseorang selama satu minggu penuh. Atau Oikawa memang sengaja tidak membalas pesannya? Tapi untuk apa?

Ushijima ingin sekali menghubungi Oikawa lagi saat ini. Tapi ia takut jika lagi-lagi ia harus mendengar suara operator telepon mengatakan jika Oikawa tidak dapat menerima panggilannya.

Ushijima memijat keningnya. Ia menatap ponselnya yang menunjukkan kontak Oikawa Tooru. Selama sepuluh menit ia menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia menekan tombol telepon atau tidak? Toh, kemungkinannya hanya dua, Oikawa akhirnya menjawab panggilan teleponnya atau Oikawa lagi-lagi tidak menjawab panggilan teleponnya (walaupun kemungkinan kedua lebih memiliki banyak peluang untuk terjadi).

Dan untuk entah keberapa kalinya, Ushijima memilih untuk menekan tombol itu lagi. Tidak peduli suara siapa yang akan ia dengar nanti—suara Oikawa Tooru atau suara operator telepon, lagi.

Ushijima menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya. Tak henti ia membisikkan kalimat agar Oikawa menjawab teleponnya. Dua puluh detik ia menunggu nada sambung untuk berhenti dan digantikan oleh suara Oikawa, tapi hasilnya nihil. Lagi-lagi suara operator telepon.

Ushijima melempar ponselnya ke kasur.

─────────

Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Ushijima masih duduk di kursi bar dengan gelas minuman di tangannya (yang entah telah berapa kali diisi ulang oleh minuman yang sama). Ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya ke bar setelah beberapa bulan lamanya ia tidak pergi ke sini.

Ushijima menggoyangkan gelasnya perlahan, seolah ia menyampuradukkan seluruh perasaannya saat ini. Ia merasa uring-uringan. Dan fakta bahwa ia sekarang berada di bar yang sama dengan bar saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Oikawa membuatnya semakin emosional.

Saat ia hendak memanggil bartender untuk menambah lagi minumannya, ponsel Ushijima yang terletak di meja bar berdering diiringi nama Oikawa yang muncul di layarnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Ushijima langsung menyahut ponselnya dan menerima panggilan Oikawa.

“ _Ushi? Lo ada waktu-_ “

“Tooru.. kenapa kamu nggak angkat telepon saya? Atau pesan-pesan saya? Satu minggu, Tooru. Kamu hilang.” Ushijima benci hal ini karena ia jadi terlihat tidak punya asa dan berantakan.

“ _Ushi? Lo.. lagi mabuk?_ ” Oikawa bertanya. Suaranya pelan, terdengar hampir berbisik, dan lembut.

“Kalau saya bilang saya ada di bar tempat pertama kali kita ketemu, apa kamu mau samperin sekarang?”

Terdengar helaan nafas dari ujung telepon. Terdengar seperti penyesalan. “ _Maaf, gue gak bisa kesana._ “

Ushijima tertawa pelan, dengan nada miris yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. “Tooru, apa kamu sengaja menghindari saya?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Oikawa tidak menjawab. Ushijima juga tidak menunggu jawaban Oikawa. Karena hanya dengan hening yang Oikawa berikan, Ushijima sudah tahu jawabannya.

“Saya cuma mau tau kenapa, jika kamu berkenan untuk menjawab tentu saja,” ucap Ushijima.

“ _Besok jam 4 sore, di parkiran taman kota. Bawa mobil, nanti gue samperin._ “

Dan tanpa memberi izin untuk Ushijima menanggapi, Oikawa memutus hubungan telepon sepihak. Ushijima menatap layar ponselnya dan nama kontak Oikawa sudah tidak muncul lagi di layarnya.

Ushijima mengepalkan tangannya, lalu memukul meja bar. “ _Damn it._ “

─────────

Seperti yang Oikawa katakan ditelepon semalam, pukul empat sore mobil Ushijima telah terparkir di parkiran taman. Ia hanya perlu menunggu Oikawa untuk mengetuk kaca mobilnya saja.

Ushijima memiliki perasaan campur aduk dipertemuan mereka kali ini. Pertama, setelah satu minggu akhirnya Oikawa akan menemuinya. Kedua, akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara Oikawa lagi. Ketiga, dan sesungguhnya ia agak cemas tentang hal ini, Oikawa tidak memberinya alasan mengapa ia ingin bertemu dengan Ushijima di parkiran taman.

Lima menit kemudian, seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Ushijima membuka kunci mobil dan membiarkan Oikawa masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Dan di sinilah Oikawa. Duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

“Ah, di luar panas banget, ngapain ya gue bikin acara pake hoodie segala?” Oikawa berceloteh pada dirinya sendiri.

Ushijima memperhatikan setiap gerak Oikawa. Satu minggu mereka tidak bertemu sama sekali, dan Ushijima sudah sangat rindu dengan Oikawa.

Ushijima mencondongkan tubuhnya dan dalam sekejap ia sudah melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Oikawa dan merengkuhnya erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk leher Oikawa.

“ _I miss you,_ ” bisik Ushijima.

Oikawa sedikit terkejut karena Ushijima tiba-tiba memeluknya. Kedua tangannya sudah bersiap untuk membalas pelukan Ushijima, tapi tangannya terhenti di udara.

“Ushijima, lepas bentar boleh?” pinta Oikawa. Ushijima pun menurut.

Oikawa menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum ia berbicara. “Kita perlu ngomong.”

Ushijima bertanya, “Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kamu yang nggak kasih saya kabar apapun selama satu minggu?”

Oikawa mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak sanggup menatap kedua netra Ushijima.

“Mungkin.”

“Jadi, apa kamu benar sengaja menghindari saya satu minggu ini?” tanya Ushijima lagi.

Oikawa menunduk. Sungguh ia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Ia sangat benci hal ini.

“Iya, _I guess_ ,” jawab Oikawa. “Tapi gue gak bermaksud buat hindarin lo total tanpa kabar. Gue cuma bener-bener sibuk akhir-akhir ini.”

“Sibuk apa?”

Dan di situlah kelemahan Oikawa. Selama seminggu penuh ia mempersiapkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini.

Oikawa berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu menjawab, “ _My wedding with Iwa-chan is in two weeks from now._ “

Dari seluruh alasan yang bisa Oikawa berikan kepada Ushijima, alasan barusan adalah alasan yang paling Ushijima tidak mau dengar. Ia seperti ingin mendadak tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang Oikawa katakan barusan. Ia ingin menganggap perkataan Oikawa barusan hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang Oikawa lemparkan

Namun Ushijima terpaksa ditampar oleh kenyataan. Tatapan yang dipancarkan dari kedua netra Oikawa tidak menyeratkan kebohongan sama sekali. Semua kenyataan yang selama ini Ushijima tampik jelas terpapar di depannya.

Oikawa akan menikah dua minggu lagi.

Ushijima kehilangan kata-kata untuk bereaksi, hingga ia hanya bisa menjawab, “Oke.”

“Maaf. Gue gak bermaksud buat gak ngabarin lo sama sekali selama seminggu. _It's just.._ ” Oikawa menggantung kalimatnya.

Ushijima berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengerti Oikawa. “ _It's okay._ Gak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.”

Oikawa mendongak, cukup terkejut dengan balasan Ushijima barusan.

Dan detik selanjutnya hening. Ushijima maupun Oikawa tidak ada yang bersuara.

Ushijima larut dalam pikirannya. Ia ingin menjadi egois sekali lagi, dan untuk selamanya. Ia ingin membawa Oikawa pergi agar Oikawa tidak perlu mengikuti perjodohan itu dan kabur bersamanya. Tapi tidak. Ushijima tidak sebodoh itu.

Banyak sekali yang ingin Ushijima ungkapkan saat ini. Seperti, ia sebenarnya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada Oikawa. Atau seperti, ia tidak mau mengakhiri semua ini. Namun pada akhirnya, kalimat-kalimat tersebut hanya mampu ia telan kembali dan tidak akan pernah ia suarakan.

Setelah beberapa menit diselimuti diam, Oikawa akhirnya yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

“ _You're invited, by the way._ “

Oikawa mengeluarkam sesuatu dari saku hoodienya. Sebuah undangan pernikahan berwarna putih dengan desain sederhana. Di sampulnya terpampang jelas nama Oikawa Tooru dan Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Lo gak harus dateng, kalo emang gak mau. Terserah lo aja,” lanjut Oikawa.

Ushijima memandang undangan pernikahan yang ada di genggamannya saat ini. “Terima kasih.”

“Oke. _I'm gonna leave now._ ” Oikawa sudah bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil Ushijima, tapi dicegah oleh si pemilik mobil. Ia berbalik dan menatap Ushijima bingung.

“ _Can I have.. one last kiss? If you don't mind._ ” Suara Ushijima seketika berubah serak, tapi Oikawa bisa dengan jelas menangkap perkataannya.

Untuk sepersekian detik nafas Oikawa tercekat, tapi ia mengangguk pelan.

Oikawa memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan telapak tangan Ushijima yang menyentuh rahangnya dan menariknya perlahan. Detik selanjutnya, ia bisa merasakan bibir Ushijima yang menyentuh miliknya. Pelan, tidak tergesa.

Beberapa detik kemudian Ushijima sudah siap melepas ciumannya ketika tangan Oikawa menggapai tangannya yang ia tempelkan pada rahang Oikawa, seperti mengatakan ' _a little longer, please_ '.

Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi kunjungan diam-diam yang Oikawa lakukan untuk bertemu Ushijima. Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi Ushijima yang menanti kehadiran seseorang di apartemennya.

Setelah ini keadaan akan kembali seperti empat bulan lalu sebelum malam itu di bar.

Mereka berdua melepas ciuman, lalu mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain.

“ _Thank you,_ ” ucap Oikawa. “ _We're.. done here._ “

Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil Ushijima dan bersiap untuk keluar dari sana. Namun untuk kedua kalinya, ia berhenti dan berbalik (kali ini bukan karena Ushijima yang mencegahnya).

“Ushijima.”

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

“ _You deserve more than me._ “

Dengan begitu, Oikawa keluar dari mobil Ushijima, menutup kembali pintu mobil, dan berjalan menjauh.

─────────

Entah apa yang membuat Ushijima berpikir bahwa mendatangi pernikahan Oikawa dan Iwaizumi adalah hal yang harus ia lakukan. Meski Oikawa sudah pernah bilang kalau Ushijima tidak perlu datang jika ia tidak mau.

Namun di sinilah ia. Berada di dalam mobil yang terparkir di halaman gedung tempat acara pernikahan berlangsung.

Setelah berusaha untuk tenang, Ushijima keluar dari mobil dan melangkah memasuki gedung acara. Di dalam sudah ada lumayan banyak tamu yang telah duduk di kursi. Karena Ushijima sama sekali tidak mengenali wajah-wajah asing di dalam ruangan ini, maka ia memilih untuk duduk menyendiri di barisan belakang.

Satu jam kemudian acara di mulai. Iwaizumi Hajime berdiri tegap di altar. Kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka dan para tamu undangan berdiri. Di sana tampak Oikawa Tooru yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna putih.

Ushijima tidak berhenti menatap Oikawa dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Oikawa terlihat sangat indah hari ini.

Seiring Oikawa berjalan menuju altar, dari ekor matanya ia bisa menangkap presensi Ushijima yang berada di kursi deretan paling belakang sedang menatapnya tanpa mengedipkan mata barang hanya satu detik.

Kini Oikawa telah berada di altar dan berhadapan dengan Iwaizumi. Setelah beberapa kata pendahuluan dari Pastor, Iwaizumi mulai mengucapkan sumpah pernikahannya, yang lalu disusul oleh Oikawa. Kemudian mereka berdua bertukar cincin pernikahan.

Ushijima mengamati dengan seksama. Jauh di dalam sana ia menahan rasa sesak yang siap membeludak.

Setelah acara pertukaran cincin, Pastor mengizinkan Iwaizumi dan Oikawa untuk berciuman sebagai sepasang suami. Seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan bahagia, tapi tidak dengan Ushijima. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan dirinya sendiri.

Jika saja Ushijima dan Oikawa bertemu sebelum Oikawa dijodohkan. Jika saja mereka bisa memiliki hubungan tanpa harus bersembunyi setiap saat.

Ushijima menelan bulat-bulat harapannya yang lenyap dengan kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya saat ini.

Oikawa bukan miliknya. Oikawa _tidak pernah_ jadi miliknya.

**Author's Note:**

> um, karena fic ini ditulis pake bahasa indonesia so i think yang baca orang indo juga? well um makasih udah baca hehe. kudo or comment are very much appreciated!! sekali lagi, makasih <3


End file.
